


Patience is a Virtue

by UnicornAttack



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Puppy Play, Spanking, Vibrators, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAttack/pseuds/UnicornAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky loves his master, and he knows that his master loves him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the band or band members.

It’s almost dark by the time Brian gets home. Zacky’s waiting for him in the front hall, and he sits up when he comes through the front door. Brian smiles and pats him on the head affectionately.

“Good boy,” he coos, scratching Zacky behind his ear. “Come on. Are you hungry? I know I am.”

Zacky knows better than to bother his master while he’s busy, so he waits patiently in the living room, fantasizing about all the things Brian might do to him later on. He’s kept the plug in all day, like his master told him to when he left that morning. He always tries to do what his master tells him to—he’s only ever purposefully disobeyed him once, and he’d suffered for it; he’d broken a glass while Brian was out, and when he realised what he’d done, he desperately tried to clear up the evidence, but Brian had come home early and seen the shards of broken glass on the floor and he’d known. First, he made Zacky clean up the mess he’d made, and then he made him lie across his legs so he could spank him. It had been absolutely brutal—Brian had gone up to eighty, way higher than anything he’d given Zacky before, and Zacky had cried and screamed and sobbed, but he’d managed to get all the way through without having to use their safeword. Afterwards, Brian pulled him up into his lap. He’d kissed and reassured Zacky, telling him how much he loved him, and was he going to be a good boy from now on? Zacky had said yes, and, as the final part of his discipline, Brian hadn’t let him come. He hadn’t minded too much, though, because he knew it was what he deserved.

Dinner is eaten in silence, Zacky’s plate sitting on the floor as usual. He finishes first and waits for Brian, who occasionally stops to pet Zacky, scratching behind his ear or patting his head. When they’re finished, Brian washes the plates and leaves them on the sideboard to dry off. Zacky follows Brian through to the bathroom (the house is only one-storey, which makes it easier for Zacky to move around on all fours) and sits with his head in Brian’s lap while they wait for the tub to fill up. Zacky sits still and lets Brian wash him off, cleaning away any traces of dirt or sweat he’s accumulated over the course of the day. He tries not to whine when some of the shampoo accidentally goes in his eyes, but Brian’s noticed anyway, and he wipes it away gently. Once the bath is drained and Zacky’s dry, Brian tells him to go and wait on the bed.

Zacky doesn’t know how long he’s waiting for. He doesn’t look around or touch himself or take the plug out, just waits. Patience is always rewarded. He counts to one hundred in his head, then counts down to one, and then mentally goes through songs. He’s not quite sure if this is deliberate, if Brian leaves him like this so he can get some peace of mind and think about things properly, but either way, it’s helpful.

Eventually, the door opens. Zacky keeps his eyes trained on the mattress underneath him.

“Look at me.” It’s said softly, almost tenderly, but Zacky knows that it’s a command. He lifts his head to make eye contact with Brian, who’s standing in front of him at the foot of the bed. “Were you good today? You can speak.”

“Yes, sir,” he replies.

“Did you keep the plug in?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Good dog. Turn around.”

Zacky shuffles around on the bed so he’s facing the headboard. Behind him, he can hear Brian undressing himself; when it’s just the two of them at home together, Zacky rarely wears clothes. The only exception is the collar that Brian keeps on him as often as possible. It’s soft black leather, with a single silver tag attached to it: ‘Property of Brian Haner, Jr.’ He bought it almost a whole year ago, when things between them began to get serious.

Zacky gasps softly when the plug is removed, and arches his back a little when something larger is pressed against his entrance. Brian eases it in slowly; it’s cold and slick with lube, making it a little easier for Zacky to take it. It’s bigger than the plug, fuck, it’s almost as big as Brian—oh. OH.

Brian smiles against the back of Zacky’s neck as he presses the button on the end of the vibrator. Zacky lets out a whine and his hands twist the sheets on the bed. Brian delivers a quick, hard slap to his ass as punishment.

“I don’t need to spank you again, do I?” he says softly. Zacky shakes his head. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“No, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Brian leaves the vibrator in. It’s a test; he wants to see how Zacky will react to it. He’s finding it hard not to cry out or whimper. It feels a little strange, and a little good, but he wishes Brian would fuck him. Part of him wants to disobey Brian, just to see what he’ll do, but he doesn’t need to misbehave to know that.

And then, without warning, Brian suddenly turns the power up a few notches, and Zacky can’t help it. He squeals—actually squeals—and throws his head back. Brian sighs and shakes his head. Zacky doesn’t have to look at him to know that he’ll have a disappointed look on his face, and he feels bad for letting his master down.

“I thought I didn’t need to spank you again,” Brian mumbles, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pats his lap and Zacky scrambles to obey, settling himself across Brian’s thighs and waiting. He doesn’t ask if Brian’s going to take the vibrator out or switch it off. He’s already in trouble as it is. He shivers faintly when he feels Brian’s hand ghost across the skin at the top of his thighs. Another test—don’t make a sound, pet, or you’ll get it even worse.

A pause. And then Brian’s hand connects, hard, with Zacky’s ass.

“You don’t have to stay quiet,” Brian says. “You can be as loud as you want. But only for this. Understand?”

Zacky nods, and lets out a short, sharp cry when Brian slaps him again. It hurts like hell, and he knows his ass is going to be bright red afterwards, but that makes it better in a way. The tears begin forming at the twentieth slap, and by thirty, he’s crying properly. Brian stops at forty and lets Zacky up. He curls up in Brian’s lap, the other man’s arms around him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Zacky sobs. “I won’t do it again. I promise.”

“I know you won’t, pet. I don’t like hurting you. And I don’t normally have to, do I?” Brian murmurs. He kisses Zacky tenderly. “You’re normally such a good boy. Now, on the floor. I want your pretty little mouth around my cock.”

Zacky slides off Brian’s lap and positions himself between his legs, hands on his knees. He’s half—hard now, but he’d never dream of touching himself without master’s permission. He looks up at Brian, who nods, and begins tentatively licking the head of his cock. Brian’s eyelashes flutter and he places a firm hand on the back of Zacky’s neck, forcing him down until he takes the whole thing into his mouth. Above him, Brian groans loudly. Holding Zacky’s head in place by his hair, he starts thrusting, speeding up until he’s fucking Zacky’s mouth for real.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moans. “Christ, Zacky, your mouth is amazing. Have I ever told you that? You look so good like this. You’ve got the perfect lips for this. They look so good wrapped around my cock, taking it like a little whore. You’re such a good boy. You—fuck!”

Brian holds Zacky’s head in place as he comes, and, like a good pet, Zacky swallows it all. When Brian pulls out, Zacky looks up at him, hope shining in his eyes. The vibrator’s making him a little sore, and he desperately wants to come, but he can’t. Not until his master says so. Brian smiles warmly.

“Up here, pet.”

Zacky climbs up onto the bed. He lies back on the pillows, relaxing a little when Brian lies down next to him and wraps an arm around him. He manages to stay silent when Brian starts jacking him off, and when he comes, he presses a hand against his mouth to stop himself from whining Brian’s name. Brian immediately removes the vibrator, switching it off, and tosses it on the floor next to the bed. He holds Zacky close against him.

“Are you alright?” he whispers, stroking Zacky’s dark hair. Zacky nods. “You were so good tonight, baby, so good. I’m so proud of you. I wish I could’ve fucked you, though. I love it when you ride me. You like it, don’t you? I know you do. I love the look on your face when you ride my cock. Such a good boy, Zacky, fuck.”

Zacky nuzzles into Brian’s neck, safe and happy and content, and as he drifts off to sleep with Brian still kissing him and calling him a good boy, he’s pretty sure he’s never felt this loved in his whole life. Zacky loves his master, and he knows his master loves him too.


End file.
